The Three Wishes
by InOtherWords13
Summary: Maya is now 28 years old. She has two kids. She's married. All her dreams came true. One day, she comes across a mysterious woman who gives her three wishes. One million dollars. No world hunger. And Maya's last wish is to go back to the night she last saw Campbell Saunders alive. Rated T and M.
1. Chapter 1: The Wishing Woman

**New here, but not new here. I love Degrassi so much. I want to audition to be a new character on the show.**

**Too bad Canada is pretty far away from where I love. Bummer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

* * *

Maya played her cello loud and clear. There on the couch sat her husband Zig and her two kids: seven year old Jaxon and four year old Katrina, mostly known as Kat.

Maya finished happily. They all clapped.

Kat ran over to her.

"Mommy, can I try?" Kat asks.

"No, Kat." Jaxon answers for Maya.

"What he said. Go in the kitchen and eat dinner." Maya orders. Kat and Jaxon race into the kitchen. Zig leans down and kisses Maya.

"I'm glad you waited for me." Maya whispers.

"Look back fifteen years ago. All that Cam stuff and..." Zig began. He kept talking, but Maya didn't listen.

Whenever she heard the name 'Cam' or 'Campbell', she froze and fought hard memories.

She just kissed Zig, so he'd be quiet about Cam.

Kat screamed from the kitchen. They both rushed into the kitchen and saw Kat on the floor crying.

"Jaxon, did you push her?" Maya asks.

"No, she jumped." Jaxon says. Zig picks Kat up and sees blood coming from her nose and a bruise on her forehead.

"I'm taking her to the emergency room. Meet us there, Maya!" Zig says and rushes out with Kat.

"Go, Jaxon!" Maya shouts and Jaxon runs out with his father.

She sits at the table for hours and hours, thinking about Cam.

Then Maya decides to go for a walk.

It starts raining out of nowhere. The only person on the street is a woman in her mid-twenties, like Maya, named Gina.

Gina waves and motions for Maya to come closer. Maya reluctantly walks over to her.

"You wish for something. I can feel it." Gina says.

"No I don't. I love my life exactly the way it is." Maya lies.

"No you don't. You wish for something. The longer you deny it, the longer it doesn't come true. Tell me your wishes. You have three and only one minute. Begin." Gina says.

"One million dollars?" Maya guesses what she wants.

"Common wish. Next." Gina says and suddenly has a bag with all that money in there.

"No world hunger." Maya says.

"Fifty-fifty. Last one." Gina says.

Maya bites her bottom lip.

"Come on. Go. Thirty seconds. What do you want most? Any moments you want to go back to?" Gina rushes.

A tear runs down Maya's face.

"I...I want...I want to go...back to the night...I...I...I last saw...Campbell Saunders alive." Maya chokes out.

"Take your money." Gina says.

Maya picks up the bag and when she looks up Gina is gone.

Then, in a blink, she's hit in the face with a stuffed animal by Campbell as Katie walks off.

Maya feels dainty and her skin feels softer.

The rest of the night with Cam was like the one 15 years ago.

This time in the morning, Maya woke up extra early.

She made eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. She set up the table and poured orange juice in a cup.

Then Maya sat the plate down and woke Cam up.

"I know you have hockey practice, but I made you breakfast, so you only need to eat a little." Maya says.

"How do you know I have hockey practice?" Cam asks.

"Um...I saw a bulletin about it. At school." Maya lied. Her palms got sweaty.

"Okay, thanks. It's early you should get back to sleep. You were drooling." Cam says.

Maya laughs.

Maya sits down at the table with Cam and watches him. He only eats the toast and drinks the orange juice. When he stands up, Maya just hugs him and starts crying.

"Maya? You feeling okay?" Cam asks.

Maya says nothing, but she keeps hugging him and he hugs back.

"I need you to promise me something." Maya says.

"What?" Cam asks.

Maya sniffled.

"That you'll never leave me or hurt me." Maya says.

"_Or yourself_." she wants to say, but doesn't.

Cam is silent. Not a hesitation but not a real, total 'Yes, I'll never hurt you."

"Cam?" Maya asks.

"I love you." Cam whispers in Maya's ear.

Maya thinks about her like fifteen years ahead.

With Cam this time.

Or her life fifteen years ahead, how it was the day before. With Zig. And their two kids. And all her dreams that came true.

But what about her dreams she had with Cam?

Can they still come true?

Or will he kill himself?

Maya thought about all of that as she pulled back and kissed Cam...it could be the last time.

* * *

**This is my second story. I brainstormed ideas for a Degrassi story and then out of nowhere I got this idea. I want a few a reviews to know if I should continue it, though.**

**Weird. Like starting a new school. This is a whole new, like, community. A new show I'm doing fanfic for. **

**Odd. I really want to feel welcome in the Degrassi fanfic area.**

** -InOtherWords13**


	2. Chapter 2: Energy

**I have returned. **

**Let's get to Chapter 2 and I hope this is longer. I made the last one a little short because I wanted it to end like on a cliffhanger-ish.**

* * *

Cam backed up.

"Is this about when I jumped off that railing?" he asks.

"No. No, Cam. I...I..." Maya stammers with her words. Then she leans down and picks up Hoot, her stuffed owl.

She throws it at Cam playfully to change the subject.

"I don't want to lose you, that's all." Maya says.

"I need to go to practice." Cam says.

"Can I watch? It's 5 AM, who's it gonna kill?" says Maya.

_"Hopefully not you." _Maya wants to say but doesn't.

Cam smiles.

Even though it was only practice, Maya screamed in the stands, cheering for Cam.

Even when he went to the bathroom, Maya watched, just to make sure he didn't kill himself.

No way would she lose him again.

When Maya sees Tori, she runs to her and gives her a big hug.

"Maya. Are you okay?" Tori asks.

Maya lets go of the hug.

"I need to talk to you in private." Maya says.

"What about Tristan?" Tori says and Tristan is right behind her.

"You both can come. Just don't tell anyone." Maya says and they go to the girls' bathroom.

Maya explains the whole situation about how she was 28 and how she came back.

Tristan believed it, but Tori was skeptical.

"I don't think that's possible." Tori says.

"You went on to be a Playboy and Victoria's Secret model." Maya says.

Tori's eyes got wide in excitement.

"What about me?" Tristan asks.

"Fashion designer. You had your own fashion line and your own talk show." Maya tells him. Tori and Tristan start whispering and then look back up at Maya.

"We believe you." they say in unison.

Maya smiles.

"Ofcourse Cam would kill himself. You need to keep an eye on him. And based on what you said, don't let him talk to Zig." Tori says.

Maya nods and gets a bad feeling. She runs off and bumps into Zig.

"Have you seen Cam?" Maya asks and then looks up.

"Your eye okay?" Maya adds on.

"I just talked to him and my eye's fine. But Maya, you can't be with..." Zig started to say, but Maya ran off before he finished.

She was rushing to the greenhouse when she slipped over her shoelace.

Her face hit the ground.

"We need to take you to the nurse, Miss Matlin." Madame Jean-Aux says, standing nearby.

Maya was bleeding _and_ she was in pain,_ but_ she had to get to Cam.

Tears formed in her eyes. Not from falling.

She just feared she would lose Cam..._again._

Maya was taken to the nurse. She could always hope. Like, it _was_ still school hours. Maya had figured that someone would find him before then if he did commit suicide right now.

But Cam was missing before he was found. It'd take a while before he thought to go to the greenhouse.

So Maya would wait. Wait. Wait, like Zig did for her. Wait, like she did for the squirrel to cross the street. (When she _was_ 28).

On the bright side, it was a nice day. A nice day she could be spending with Cam.

Maya ran out onto the 'streets' to find him. The streets, well, where Fiona gets jumped and robbed in...future times.

Instead of finding Cam, she sees Zig and runs over to him.

"What are you doing right here, Zig?" Maya asks.

Zig doesn't answer. He just sits there and taps his foot.

"Zig." repeats Maya.

He looks away.

"Zig!" Maya shouts.

"Whaaat?" Zig asks, annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Maya asks him.

"I...told Cam...to...but I made the same mistake I made fifteen years ago." Zig says.

A tear forms in Maya's eyes.

"You...you...went back in time, too? With me?" Maya asks.

Zig nods.

"I was happy." he says.

"I was happy, too. There's nothing we can do about it, though." Maya admits.

She scoots closer to Zig and curls up in his arms, the way they did when they were...28.

Maya falls asleep in his arms. With Zig, she didn't need to be scared her own boyfriend would kill himself.

She didn't need to be scared that it wouldn't work. She knew it would work with Zig.

As long as they had each other.

One part of Maya regretted making that wish.

Another part of Maya knew that she just needed to see Cam's face and hear his laugh, just once more if it had to be.

Distant sirens start and then they get closer. Police surround Maya and Zig.

Maya looks up and sees Katie, who is going on and on, asking Maya if she's okay.

Maya just looks at Cam who's standing next to Katie and how _he saw _his girlfriend laying on Zig, like she was happy. Which she was. But Cam couldn't know that.

Katie just grabs her.

"Mom and Dad were freaking when you didn't come home from school." Katie addresses with Maya.

"Can I talk to Cam for a moment?" asks Maya.

Katie lets go.

"Sure. Make it quick." she says.

Maya runs over to Cam.

"Cam. It's not what you think. I can explain." Maya assures him.

"Then explain." Cam says.

Maya looks down at her feet. _Where does she start? You killed yourself, so I went back in time to stop you and have you to myself forever?_

"Be honest." Cam says.

Maya starts shaking from anxiety. Everyone would look at her like she was crazy if she told the truth and Cam _would not _believe it.

If Maya stayed quiet Cam would think she did something with Zig.

Along with the stress of not even being 28 anymore and probably being SO grounded when she got home, Maya really started shaking.

"Maya?" Katie asks.

"Maya!" Zig shouts.

"Maya, are you okay?" Cam even asks.

Everything is blurry and Maya feels light-headed.

As she loses her balance and her head bangs on the concrete, Maya shouts Cam's name.

She's taken to the hospital. It's unknown whether to be anxiety or stress or sickness.

Maya just needed Cam.

At this point, she's having mixed feelings about who she really loves. Cam or Zig.

Needles. Medicine. Bandages.

Maya can finally get some rest.

It's not Cam that interrupts her.

_It's _Kat and Jaxon.

To Maya, they look like faded images.

Kat's chasing Jaxon in a meadow or on a playground or something.

But Kat this time has Cam's hair and Maya's eyes. Jaxon has Maya's blonde hair and Cam's beautiful brown eyes.

It goes away and Maya can go home. She _does_ get yelled at and is grounded for three months.

Here is her list of discipline:

1. Not allowed to see Cam.

2. Maybe do WhisperHug.

3. Phone taken away.

4. Extra chores

5. Get a job.

Maya _would _see Cam. Maybe not do WhisperHug. _Keep_ her precious cell phone. Do chores. And walk dogs or babysit or something.

She broke rule one when she got to school.

"Hey, Maya, you okay?" Cam asks.

"Yes, just lonely." Maya whines.

"I won't leave you." Cam says.

"By death? Suicide? Tell me you never thought about killing yourself." Maya says.

Cam stays quiet.

"I made mistakes. We'll be together forever. Just look fifteen years ahead." Cam says.

"Yeah, Cam, just don't kill yourself." Maya says.

Principal Simpson walks by and stops when he hears what Maya said.

"Miss Matlin, we don't use that kind of language with our friends. Detention after school." he says and gives Maya her yellow detention slip.

Then he walks off like he did good business.

"I'm grounded. This means no band rehearsal and were playing tomorrow night. I'm dead." Maya whines.

"I wouldn't kill myself. I have to stay for you." Cam says.

"Aw, so sweet. You need me. If you leave me, I'll die." Maya says and kisses Cam.

It's quick and not very...in love-ish.

"Cam. I'm...calling a mental hospital and your parents. Your stability is...I'm sorry. You need help." Maya says and runs off.

Cam looks upset and goes to the greenhouse. He paces back and forth, wondering what to do.

Smartly, Maya rushes in.

The bell rings.

"You'll be late and get in more trouble." Cam says.

"I don't care. What I said hurt you, right?" Maya asks.

"Yes." Cam answers.

"You thought about killing yourself, right?" Maya asks.

"Yes!" Cam shouts.

"Just as I thought. Can you take constructive criticism?" Maya says.

Cam just grabs Maya and pulls her into a kiss. Better.

It's long and way more Rated M. Or PG-13.

Katie didn't believe Maya about wishing to go back to Cam.

Her parents didn't believe her.

Maya was _glad _she did.

She had Cam because of that wish she made.

Maya didn't care if anybody said it didn't happen.

It _did_ happen.

* * *

**Sorry if it's late. School is to blame along with my laptop not working. Is anybody out there a computer genius? Whenever I type 'P' it goes backwards. You have NO IDEA what I just went through typing 'P'!**

**The next chapter should be later today...but I can't promise it will be.**

**So review, follow, favorite?**

**Well you can review if u already followed and favorited!**

**Bye Bye people!**

**Ugh! That stupid 'P'!**

**Okay...I need to fix this retarded computer right now.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Need U More Than I Want U

**I'm back. Couldn't take forever to update. Thanks for reviews, peeps.**

**And no, my computer is NOT fixed.**

* * *

It was a good kiss until someone cleared their throat, firmly.

Tori.

"Maya. Shouldn't you be in class?" Tori asks her.

"Shouldn't you?" Maya snaps. Cam gives Maya a wave and walks off.

"I need to talk to you, actually. And Cam can't hear it." Tori says.

"What is it?" asks Maya.

"Zig." Tori whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Maya asks and gives a small laugh.

Tori scoffs and sits down.

"What I wanted to say is...ever since you...told me about Cam's suicide and...everything. I've had these feelings and..." Tori began in a soft voice.

"What does this have to do with Zig?" Maya asks, impatiently.

"You need to be with him." Tori answers.

"Why?!" Maya exclaims.

"Because I like Cam!" Tori shouts back.

Maya looks down at the floor.

"Cam? You want me to be with Zig just because you want Cam? I don't think I like Zig." Maya says.

"Come on, Maya. You know you love Zig. Admit it."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Okay. The truth is...I love Zig with all my heart...in that way. But Cam...I love him...maybe more." Maya admits.

Tori bites her lip to keep from crying.

"Cam has always looked at me weird and I've been thinking he's cute." Tori says.

"Tori!" Maya yells.

"Sorry. But...you don't love Cam. You just wanted to see him since he was dead. Pity, that's all." Tori says.

"I can't believe you would say that! I love Cam! I need him! Not Zig!" Maya shouts, tearfully.

Tori sighs.

"Face it. You don't love him! He died and you couldn't move on, so you made some retarded wish and we both know it's true!" Tori exclaimed and shut her eyes tightly so she didn't cry.

Maya knew it was true. She _did _love Cam, but she didn't know what that love was now. All she did was make a wish. Tori was right. Maya couldn't move on and get over Cam's death. So she wished to go back to the last time she saw him.

Tori _was _right, _but _Maya wouldn't let her have the last word.

"I'm breaking up with Cam, anyway. He's _not _stable. It's only a matter of time before he freaks and hurts somebody. Or himself. I called his parents and they're flying out in, like, two weeks. Until then, I need to break up with him and help him out." Maya explains.

Tori stays silent.

"It really sucks, though." Maya begins, "I thought we could finally be friends. And what goes around comes around. I wanted your boyfriend...and now you want my boyfriend."

"Maya, it's not that I don't want to be your friend. I just like Cam and I want you to admit that you don't love him like I do." Tori says.

"Like you do?! I'd rather die than not be with Cam!"

"Then why are you breaking up with him?!"

"To help him! I'm waiting for him!" Maya yells and then bursts into tears.

"Detention." a voice says.

They look up to see Principal Simpson.

"Sir, Maya dragged me here to..." Tori began to lie.

"I don't care. One week of detention, Tori. Maya, I'm calling your parents. You have one month of detention." Simpson pronounces.

Maya storms off instead of arguing. She finds Zig, sitting by a tree and sits next to him.

"I'm text-dumping Cam. I can't do it face to face." Maya says, typing away on her phone.

Zig yanks the phone.

"He'll just kill himself. You need to consider his feelings." Zig says.

Maya kisses Zig. That's all she needed to do. Kiss him and everything goes away. Cam. Being grounded. Tori being impossible to reason with.

It's easy with Zig.

When Zig pulls away, he takes time to think.

"You need to plan out everything before you try to be with me. Dump Cam, get him help, and then we can be together." Zig says.

"Okay. I'm breaking up with him later. My parents won't be home and it'll just be Katie and I."

* * *

"You'll thank me later. Sometime life gives you lemons and you can't make lemonade." Katie says as she and Maya do the dishes.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." Maya mumbles.

"Good. When Cam comes, you have ten minutes. I'll be downstairs." Katie says and dries the last dish. Then skips downstairs.

There's a knock on the window. Maya opens it and Zig falls in the house and onto the floor.

"Get out. Cam's going to be here in like five..." Maya began, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hide." Maya whisper-shouts. Zig runs and hides behind the couch as Maya answers the door.

Cam walks in.

"You wanted to talk?" Cam asks and sits down. Maya sighs and sits next to him.

"Yeah. Listen. I just...I need space. I can't be with you and try to pretend I'm happy. And I am happy. I just don't think you're in a good state of stability." Maya explains.

"I'm stable! Are you dumping me for Zig?" Cam asks.

"No, well, yes, but...yes. In a way. You'd call me crazy if I told you." Maya says.

"I need you. You're the only person..." Cam begins.

"Zig...is...it's not hard with him. I have feelings for him no more than I have feelings for you. You need to get better. You are sick." Maya addresses.

Cam is silent.

Zig coughs.

"Idiot!" Maya laughs. Zig gets out of his hiding spot and laughs with Maya.

Cam clears his throat and Maya gets back into reality.

"It's over, Cam. For a little. I don't choose Zig over you. I do, but...if you got help, you'd be a ten. Zig would still be an eight." says Maya.

"What am I now?" asks Cam.

"A ranking? On a 1 to 10 scale?" Maya asks.

"Yes." Cam answers.

"Four. As far as stability. If you got that together, then you know you'd be a ten." Maya says.

"I don't care. Tell me what I'd call you crazy for." Cam says.

"No. I can't." Maya says.

"It's over, dude. Just drop dead." Zig says.

Cam starts shaking and his eyes look unfocused.

"Zig. Must you upset him?" Maya asks.

"What the hell?!" Zig asks, as he watches Cam fall to the floor.

"He's having a freaking seizure! Do something!" Maya shouts.

"Call the police!" Zig shouts.

Maya turns her phone on.

"Loading." she mutters.

"I'm sorry." Zig says.

"About what?" Maya asks.

"Saying Cam should drop dead." Zig says.

"It's true. If he were dead, we wouldn't be going through this right now. But Zig...I still love him." Maya says.

"More than me?" Zig asks.

"Equally. Maybe more with Cam. Or more with you. I don't know." Maya says.

"Maya." Zig says.

"Yeah?" Maya answers.

"Call 911."

"Oh yeah, right." Maya says and dials it. But she hesitates to hit 'Call'.

"Call!" Zig shouts.

"I...I can't. It's better if he's dead. I don't have to deal with any of this anymore!" Maya shouts and starts crying.

"Maya. He'll get the help he needs if you just call." Zig says.

He hugs her and then kisses her. Zig pulls away and Maya watches as Cam still shakes.

"Press it." Zig demands.

"I can't! I can't do it! I'm torn between everything!" Maya yells.

"Maya! Press it!" Zig shouts.

"No! No! I wanna be with you!" Maya exclaims at the top of her lungs, accidentally pressing "Call".

_"911, what's your emergency?" _the operator asks.

"I choose you. I can't answer." Maya says, softly. Katie comes up the stairs.

"What's all the ruckus?" she asks.

"Nothing." Maya says to Katie. To Zig. "I choose you. I love you and I made a mistake with that wish. I miss Kat...and Jaxon. I miss us. The older us. Who were happy with each other. I don't feel like going to college again."

"Just stop lying to yourself. You choose Cam." Zig says.

"I kind of do. I don't know." whispers Maya.

Zig shakes his head.

"Answer. Do the right thing." says Zig.

"I choose Cam." Maya mumbles, out of anger.

"Do what makes _you _happy." Zig says.

It makes Maya think twice about who she chooses to be with.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_ the operator asks again.

"My boyfriend...ex-boyfriend...is...he's dying. He's sick! Just get a mental hospital or something. Help! He's having a seizure! Hurry!" Maya shouts in tears.

Zig walks over to her and hugs her as she drops the phone and tightens the hug.

_Hold on, _Maya tells herself_. Hold on and never let go of what's in front of you._

Then Maya looks at Cam.

_I need you more than I want you, _Maya tells herself.

Love triangles are the worst.

* * *

**Yep. Chapter 3. I hope it's not confusing. This is mainly about Maya, so it's confusing for me to know when to say 'Maya' or say 'she' or 'her'. Don't know where to put the pronoun.**

**Update later today maybe? I don't know. I need those reviews to really know how to make my story and if I should continue.**

**Not taking requests, I just enjoy the input! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Patience Is Key

**This one will be in Maya's POV because I'm sick of all those pronouns and debating when to say "Maya" or when to say "she". Sorry for late update. I blame school...and my ADD. DON'T HATE ME! **

The police came and put Cam on a stretcher and he was taken to the hospital. I'm not really sure why, but Zig stayed by me the whole time.

In another world, I choose Zig.

In this world, I choose Cam.

Sure, Cam isn't stable or together. I can see through that just as much as I can see through Tristan, my best friend, being gay.

Now Zig is together and perfect in every way. I do want to be with him in a way. It's easy with him. I never have to worry about anything.

Most of the time, I have to talk Cam into stuff. Were that kind of couple.

Well, we _were _that kind of couple.

I have to be with Cam, one day. We'll wait for each other. He'll get better and we'll be together forever.

Forever is a loose word, though.

For now, I'm all Zig's. Not forever though. I'll be Cam's eventually. While I wait for him to...heal...I'll just hang out with Zig.

As far as Tori's 'feelings' for Cam, I don't give a care in what she wants or who she likes. She's fake. She's a liar. I can never forgive her.

They took Cam to Toronto Mental Hospital. He'll be taken to school and picked up. Therapy session on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

They say he can't do hockey until he gets himself together.

Which could take months. Three months at the most, they say. This year is almost over. When I'm a sophmore and he's a junior, he'll be together. In the NHL.

Parties every night.

Hooking up with girls every night.

Wow, I'm talking myself into everything being a bad idea.

Three months. In three months, Cam and I will be a perfect couple.

He'll be in the NHL and I'll be in some band program. I hope.

"Maya. Maya. Maya!"

I snap out of it and look up at Zig.

"Hey. Sorry." I say and we walk outside.

"Zig. You want me to be happy, right?" I ask.

"Of course. Always."

"Well, I choose Cam. Happy?" I say.

"No. The question is are _you_ happy?" Zig asks me.

"No, I'm not. I love you. I love Cam." I say.

"So, choose Cam."

"But I choose you."

"Maya. At this point, I don't care who you choose."

"Really? Last night, you should have seen the way you lit up when I said I chose you."

"Just make up your mind! I'm getting really annoyed."

"Of course you are. I just need to wait. So do you. Patience is the key." I say.

I drift off again. Kat's calling my name. _"Mommy. Mommy! Where's daddy? Where's daddy?"_

"I don't know where he is." I say.

"Who?" Zig asks me.

"Um. Look, Zig. I gotta go. Well, you have to go." I say.

"Maya. I love you. Just know that." he says as I push him out.

"I know!" I shout and slam the door. I need to talk to Katie.

* * *

"Maya. It doesn't make any sense."

"It's true, Katie! You have to believe me!"

"Prove it." Katie says.

"Kat! Katrina! My daughter!" I shout. I see Katrina at the door.

Katie gasps and hugs me.

"I believe you! I see her!"

I cry into her shoulder and escape from the hug.

"Cam's in a mental hospital."

"Go visit him."

"I can't. Not until I know he's at least improved by a cinch."

"Do you love him?" Katie asks.

"Yes. But at the same time, my past with Zig... I just have to hold on to."

"You remember that Seven Up commercial?"

"Yes."

"Beyoncé said 'Embrace your past, but live for now.' So do that."

"I remember. But I thought it was a Sprite commercial."

Katie laughs.

"I'm always there for you, Maya. Never forget that."

"I never will." I say and hug my big sister again.

* * *

After about two weeks, I decide to go and visit Cam.

I go to the desk.

"Can I visit Cam?" I ask.

"Mr. Saunders isn't accepting any visitors right now." the desk lady Mary says.

"You don't understand. I'm his girlfriend. We... please." I beg.

"No, ma'am."

"Please."

"He'll hurt you."

"Oh, believe me, I'm already emotionally hurt. Physically, won't change a thing!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, ma'am."

"No, please. _Please?_" I say.

"No."

"I may have to call security."

"I have been through a hell of a rollercoaster, miss! You will let me in the fucking room or I will let my fist hit you in your fucking face! I may be small, but, oh, you just _try_."

"Ma'am, I.."

"No! Did you hear a word I just said? Let me in!"

"Fine. Scream if you have any problems. He's not very stable."

* * *

I walk in Cam's room. "Cam?"

He looks up at me.

"You? You? You?! You!" he says, very upset about something.

"Yes, me. Hey, so, how is it in here?" I ask.

Cam throws a glass cup. I duck down so it doesn't hit me.

"Cam?"

"Maya! Get out! You put me in here!" he shouts. My eyes water up.

"No! I'm helping you!"

"I don't want visitors! Mary should have told you that!"

"She did. I didn't listen."

"Get out."

"No. Cam. Listen to me."

"Why should I? You chose Zig."

"No. I didn't. I don't know. I love you and I love Zig. It's complicated."

"Until you make up your mind, I'm not talking to you."

"Cam."

He throws a vase this time and I forget to duck.

"Get out!" He screams.

I touch my bloody forehead.

"Okay. Bye. Forever?"

He doesn't answer.

I walk out.

The glass in my forehead hurts, but thinking about the pain helps me forget about my crazy dilemma.

It feels..._ good._

* * *

**_Don't hate me, please. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for this late update._**

**_A lame return by me. Oh well. Sorry._**

**_I have another story I'm doing and one that's upcoming. I'll update every weekend and possible Wednesdays. When June's over, I'll update every single day, well, most days!_**

**_Who's watching grad thing on Fri-Fri.. or TOMORROW?_**

**_I have to beg my mom. I'm not allowed to watch Degrassi. Which is exactly how I came across FF. Long story..._**

* * *

**_( **)_**

**_^ ^ Saw it on Twitter!_**


	5. Chapter 5: My Sweet, Yet My Sour

_**I updated. I wrote this... and then my laptop didn't save so I had to write it again. & the Graduation had me in tears! Especially Fimogen ending and Eclare starting back up. So deep! LOL.**_

_**And, there will be more twists and turns guys!**_

* * *

_He called my name and I waited patiently for him to even look up at me. The way he said my name made me tingle. I smiled huge, even though I didn't show._

_The way he kissed me made me just want him. More than I wanted the other one. My patience was running out._

_He'll be the father of my children. The man I love and marry._

_He'll be the one that's there for me when no one else is. When I'm old and wrinkly, he'll be right next to me. We'll be with each other forever._

_Even after five, ten, fifteen, twenty years._

_We will still be together, no matter what._

_The other one might hate me forever._

_I could fall in love with the hockey player.. or the one who shares my passion: Music._

_But my decision is final._

* * *

I closed my notebook and looked down at my hand, which was cramping from writing.

I waited forever it seemed like. Just for the potential choice of who to pick to come.

Finally, I made my decision. The one I choose is the one I wrote about.

* * *

I go to bed that night, preparing for my next visit with Cam. That should go... _well_.

The thing about tonight is... I'm cold and lonely.

I realized it doesn't matter if I have a stable Cam or an already stable Zig.

It matters who loves me. Who has this whole time, and who will forever, like I wrote in my journal.

Zig.

* * *

You must think I'm crazy. Zig?

Why him?

I'll tell you why.

I want what I can't have; Cam.

I need what I can have... but don't really want; Zig.

Sometimes decisions are made that just shouldn't be made.

Regardless of that, I choose Zig. I think Zig is the right one for me.

Only Cam can change that decision.

But he said it himself.

_He hates me._

* * *

_ My sweet, yet my sour._

_ My cold, yet my bitter._

_ My emptying, yet my filling._

_ My wrong, yet my right._

_ My everything, yet my nothing._

_My sweet dream, yet my biggest nightmare._

_My bright sun, yet my dark sky._

_My reason to live, yet my reason to die._

_My reason to smile, yet my reason to cry._

_My reason to love, yet my reason to hate._

_My heaven and angel, yet the hell I'm living._

_My Campbell Saunders, my bittersweet everything._

* * *

**_Sorry about the stupid lame update. I suck, I know... But I hope I get some reviews?_**

**_To Camaya Shippers: FEAR NOT! CAMAYA IS ALIVE, IT'S JUST... IN THE HOSPITAL IN SERIOUS CONDITION?_**

**_To Mig or Zaya or whatever shippers: YOU'RE IN LUCK 4 THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS!_**

**_This just needed to happen for the plot's sake and so readers didn't forget the story._**

**_Next Update: Friday! Expect it around 7 or 8- ish._**


	6. Chapter 6: Gina's Return

_**hEY, EARLY I know, but oh well...**_

_**I do not own Degrassi or that song way down there but I own the plot of this story? How's that?**_

* * *

I paid careful attention to the teacher... a substitute, that is.

Gina Savage.

She looks so familiar and she won't stop calling on me.

"Miss Matlin!" she would shout almost angrily, but then give me a sweet tone. "What do you think the answer is?"

"Um.." I'd begin. Everyone would turn thier backs waiting for my response. Except Zig.

Tori looked at me, and smirked.

"C." I'd always say.

The first time she said, "Correct." and the after that she said, "Right again."

The bell rang. I gathered all my books, but it took me extra long because I wrote a lot of notes.

Not notes about class, though. About who Gina could be.

I had seen her somewhere before, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

Tori takes some of my books and holds them for me.

I reply with a ferocious, "Thanks."

Tori nods as she slams the books into my chest, causing me to drop them... and all my other books.

As she skips out of class, I scoff at her perkiness.

Gina helps me pick the books up.

"Do.. I kn-know you?" I ask.

"Yes, Maya Matlin, you do." Gina says and then clears her throat. "You have three wishes and one minute. Begin." she says in a serious voice and gives an awkward smile.

No way...

"Gina? Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much I want my life back!" I shout.

"Shush!" Gina shooshes me.

"Sorry." I whisper, apologetically.

"I can't give you your life back, Maya. I'm sorry." Gina whispers.

"Please." I beg.

"Thousands of other people got on thier hands and knees, crying, begging for their normal lives back. But I said no to them all."

"I'm different!" I shout, I can feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

"I'm truly, truly sorry. It wouldn't be fair to all those other people."

"But... I didn't know I'd lose my two best friends and..." I'm cut off by Tori storming into the room and giving me a big hug. I find myself hugging back. I missed her friendly bitchiness, and lately I've been feeling the wrath of her bitchy bitchiness. We give our apologies, even though I honestly have nothing to apologize for. Life's all about apologies, right? Or is that forgiveness or something? Tori doesn't let go of me and I don't let go of her. Someone has to let go and it's not going to be me. Mainly because I hallucinate and I feel like I'm hugging Cam. And instead of Gina standing there giving me the stink eye, I feel like I see Zig.

That's why I let go and look back at Gina.

"Proceed." is all she says.

"I lost the only guy I've ever loved." I say.

"Zig? Or Cam? Just to let you know, I'm fine with either one." Tori says.

"Yeah, Maya. Zig? Or Cam? If you make your genuine decison, Campbell Saunders or Zig Novak will be yours forever. No rules, no boundaries. Oh, you have thirty seconds. If you choose one, the other one vanish... just like that. Cam'll be stable... Zig will be understanding." Gina blackmails me.

"What if I don't choose one?" I ask.

"I am out of here, and you're on your own. You have ten seconds."

As I begin to say Cam, I find a lost for words.

_No more Zig._

_No more Cam._

_Choose one._

I don't feel words roll on my tongue, I feel my hands lock around Gina's neck.

Tori pulls me back from me choking Gina.

"Maya Matlin. You have a detention." Gina says and hands me a yellow slip. I look down at the reason she put.

_Unnecessary anger._

"Unnecessary anger... you..." I'm saying, but when I look up, Gina is no where to be found.

A wind blows the curtain in the room.

"Let's get out of here." Tori says.

I try to rip up the slip but I can't.

I just throw it in the wastebasket as Tori and I walk out of there.

At lunch it suddenly appears in my binder. I leave it on the table.

In study hall, it falls onto the floor, from who know where.

I ask to go to the bathroom and I flush it down the toilet.

When it appears in my locker, I give up. I realize it's another one of Gina's magical, evil tricks.

I can't believe I ever trusted her. Any smart mother _and _adult would say no to Gina or would wish all her kids had college tuitions paid off or got along or ate thier vegetables. But no! Stupid me... I wasted a good last wish on Cam! Cam! The same Cam who hates my guts and the same Cam who threw a glass at me. _And _the same Cam who hated me so much... that he had to kill himself.

My first two wishes were okay... but my last wish was selfish. Selfish! Tori was right, which I hate admitting... but she was! Go, Tori! Always proving somebody wrong!

That's when I lose it and start crying. In the middle of the hall. Full of teens who want to get out of this place just as much as I do.

And when Tori asks what's wrong, I debate on whether or not to punch her... or hug her.

I just give her a light push and keep walking until I find Zig at his locker.

He looks at me.

"What, Maya?! What do you want?! To tell me that you choose Cam?! Congratulations." he fumes.

I just look at him, the tears on my face start to dry. The final bell rings for the final class of the day.

* * *

When I get home, Katie sees my bummed-out face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

My bottom lip quivers and that's when the waterworks come. I plop on the couch and put my head on my big sister's shoulder.

"It'll be okay." she whispers as if she knows what happens. I free myself from her grip and I get off the couch.

"You're saying that like you know what's going to happen! You don't! You don't even know _what _happened! Or how I feel! You always say that! Come up with a new catch phrase, Katie! 'Cause that one's... getting old."

I feel the tears run down my face even though my face is shoved in my pillow. Hoot's right next to me on my bed.

"I hate you! Stupid owl!" I shout as I throw it in my trash can.

I rarely throw stuff away, so I only dump the trash every three months.

After crying for hours andv hours, I take off my belt and attempt to hang myself. Only it's really hard. How do people do this? Huh, maybe I should ask Cam.

That's a fail. I run myself a bath and find myself rummaging through Mom's pills. I take everything I can force down my throat. That's when I remember I still take liquid Tylenol for a reason.

I just climb in the bath.

As I go under the water, I think of everything I'm leaving behind. I feel like I'm in the ocean.

_Looking out from underneath,  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,  
As before I went under._

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_  
_Cathedral, where you cannot breathe,_  
_No need to pray, no need to speak_  
_Now I am under_

_And it's breaking over me,_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed,_  
_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me,_  
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,_  
_But the arms of the ocean delivered me._

_Though the pressure's hard to take,_  
_It's the only way I can escape,_  
_It seems a heavy choice to make,_  
_But now I am under_

_And it's breaking over me,_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed,_  
_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me,_  
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,_  
_But the arms of the ocean delivered me._

_And it's over,_  
_And I'm going under,_  
_But I'm not giving up!_  
_I'm just giving in._

_Slipping underneath._  
_So cold, but so sweet._

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,_  
_And all this devotion I never knew at all,_  
_And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,_

_And the arms of the ocean, delivered me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Delivered me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Delivered me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And it's over,_  
_And I'm goin' under,_  
_But I'm not givin' up!_  
_I'm just givin' in._

_Slipping underneath._  
_So cold, but so sweet_

I had finally made my decision.

Neither.

Because it was _over_ and I was _under_.

* * *

_**I love that song. It's by Florence + The Machine, so I do not own it. Update will be tomorrow, Friday, as planned.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Deep, I know. **_

_**Maya's not dead, though!**_

_**She's fine, very confused, though. I guess.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Never Let Me Go

**_Hey, I decided to do Shout- Outs for the last few chapters._**

**_OneDirection2013; I don't know how to respond to that. There will be more, though, like you always request!_**

**_VolleyballChicks101; ;P. Is it that obvious?_**

**_fiftyshadesofkay; I love ur username... and it'll be a mystery... Cam? Zig? IDK. Seriously... I do not know who I'm gonna make her end up with._**

**_Amelia Wilde: Well THANK YOU very much._**

* * *

It's dark outside. I'm in the hospital. As my eyes blink open, the first face I see is Katie's.

"Hey, kiddo. Mom and Dad think they should take you to a mental hospital." Katie whispers.

"Get out of here." I say, coldly.

"But what do you want to do? Go home? Or get out of here?" Katie asks, as if I didn't just say anything.

"I want you out of my face." I snap.

"Maya." Katie says, and touches my knee.

"Get out of my face." I repeat.

Katie nods and walks out the room.

* * *

I don't mean to be this way. I was all up for dying. It's all fair. Zig wouldn't have to worry about me. Cam wouldn't have to worry about me. But I'm alive. I shouldn't run Zig all around saying I choose him and then saying I choose him and then saying I choose Cam. I shouldn't force Cam to act like he's fine. He's not.

When I open the window, I sit on the edge for a while. Deciding what I'm going to do. Jump off?

I'm three stories high. It's definite death.

Zig walks in.

"Maya." he says.

I gasp and my shock causes me to fall.

Zig's hand is there to save me and pull me back in. He shakes his head at the choice I was about to make.

"I want you. And _only _you." I say.

"You choose me? You've said that like twenty times. Then you said you wanted Cam."

"I don't want you to hate me, too. Cam already does and when he gets better, he deserves somebody." I begin.

"_If _he gets better." Zig corrects me. Though, I don't need to be corrected.

"That somebody won't be me. Why, you may ask. I'll already have a somebody. The wait is over." I tell him.

"I'm disappointed in you, Maya. You realize you threw your life away just to go back to Cam?!" Zig shouts.

"Yes, Zig. I don't mind starting over. All the same joys and pleasures. All over again. The best part is... I'm with you." I admit.

"I'm not with you." Zig says.

"Whatever. Can you... take me to your place?" I ask.

"Why?" Zig asks.

"I hate my life."

* * *

Zig walks out of the room and talks to my parents. Whatever he tells them, it works and I go home with him. When I get in his room, it's fairly messy.

I take off my shirt and pants, curling up in his bed. As I drift off to sleep, I'm awoken by Zig saying my name.

"Maya." he whispers. He's next to me. In bed. Why?

"Yes?" I whisper.

"Why'd you make that wish?" he asks.

"I don't know. I regret it... but I'm happy I did it."

"What did I do? What was so wrong with your life that you had to go back?"

"I didn't have Cam. That's what was wrong."

"What about me?"

"What about you? You were irrelevant to the decision. I wasn't thinking and... " I start to say.

"You weren't thinking. It was stupid and selfish."

"Yes, it was. It _was _stupid and selfish. But... Cam's the guy I... think I love. I don't know what you are."

"I know what I am. The guy you never loved at all."

"Don't say that. I did love and I still love you. I'm just confused."

"Confused about what, Maya? You had everything. All your dreams came true."

"Except one. Campbell Saunders is like my life. There's not a day that ever went by that I didn't think about Cam."

"Your wedding day?"

I suddenly have a flashback.

* * *

_I look in the mirror at my dress. It's pink. I wanted a glitzy wedding. Tori sort of convinced me glitz was fabulous. I was only 20 and the next year I had Jaxon. I decided to be a jazz teacher in a college and play at nightclubs on weekends. _

_I did have everything._

_Katie and Tori told me I looked lovely._

_"Cam would love it." Tori says._

_"I bet he would. Pink was his favorite color... on me. He said it brought out my eyes." I say._

_"He was damn right. Let's get this wedding started, shall we?" Katie agrees._

_"Can I have a minute alone?" I ask._

_"One minute." Tori says as she walks out with Katie._

_I look at a picture of Cam I have._

_"So, Cam. I want you to know that... no matter what I still love you. I always will. I want to know why you left me like that. If I could go back in time to you, I would. But I can't and Zig is my second choice. But you'll always be my number one, hockey player. I love you. I'd cry right now, but my mascara would run and I don't have time to fix my... my.." I'm cut off by my tears._

_Tori and Katie come in._

_"Time's up." Katie says. Tori sees my face and hugs me._

_Katie kneels next to me._

_"You okay?"_

_"I'm fine. It's just... I'm letting go of Cam. Completely."_

_"Not completely. You'll always have him and he'll always be there." Tori says._

_"No, he won't. He... he's gone. He's dead. It's all Zig's fault anyway." I say and wipe away my tears._

_"Um... at the vigil... you said it was no one's fault." Tori corrects me._

_"Seven years ago. Let's just call the wedding off." I suggest._

_Zig walks in._

_"I know I'm not supposed to see you yet, but... what's taking so long?" he asks. I turn my face so he doesn't see my tears._

_"Get out!" Tori shouts._

_"Just what I want. To see my ex at my wedding." Zig comments and walks off._

_Tori and Katie help me fix my make-up._

_I look at the picture of Cam in my sweaty hand._

_"I'm doing this, Campbell Saunders. It's happening." I say and fold the picture in fours. I stuff it in my strapless bra. "But walking down the aisle.. you'll be with me. For good luck." I add._

_When my dad is walking me down the aisle, I think of Cam a little. But I'm also jittery._

_I don't hear a question about marriage or anything. I hear Cam's voice, asking, "Maya, do you love me?"_

_And I say, "I do."_

_Because I do. And I always will._

* * *

Zig looks at me.

"That's why? I can never live up to those expectations you have."

"What expectations? My expectations are that you have to love me and treat me right."

"Oh, and I never did that?" Zig says, sarcastically.

"You did... Zig." I whisper, but I realize I almost said Cam.

I see Cam laying next to me. Kissing me. Stripping me.

I see Cam showing his love and affection towards me.

I snap out of another one of my Cam visions, face to face with Zig. And when Zig enters me, I don't mind it. Technically, we've done it before.

But the thought of Campbell Saunders still races through my mind.

The thought of his laugh, his smile, his voice.

I missed my visit with him.

But it doesn't matter, right? Because I made my decision. Zig.

I'm just not sure it was the right decision.

* * *

**_No, Maya, it wasn't. Come on, guys, let's be honest. Most of the Degrassi fans are Camaya shippers. BUT, that doesn't mean there won't be Movak, which is my pairing name for Maya & Zig. Oh, stupid me, giving spoilers... What'd you guys think of this chapter? Good, Bad, Okay, Horrible? Awesome, Suckish, Alright, Horrendous?_**

**_Tell me what ya think!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Lights

_**Hey, here's the update. Is it long overdue?**_

* * *

I left early in the morning when I realized what happened with Zig and I.

"Shit." I mumbled as I shoved my pants on. I slid into my shirt and slipped on my sneakers. Did this have to happen?

I walk home, tiredly. Right when the door opens, I see a police officer and my parents and Katie.

Katie runs over to hug me. "Oh, my little sister, where were you?"

Since when has she called me "little sister".

My mom doesn't look at me. She just looks down at the floor in her wheelchair.

"You are in big trouble. You had us worried to death. Where'd you go? Where'd you have to go that was just so important?" my dad snaps.

"Dad, stop. You're the reason she attempted suicide. Right, Maya?" Katie says.

"No, just... leave me alone." I say and walk to my room. Katie runs after me.

"Maya?" she asks.

"What?"

"Be honest with me. Where were you? Your hair is messed up, you smell weird, and you look very tired."

"I _am _tired. Tired of you guys asking me questions and tired of living here with you retards. Now, get out." I say.

"You're acting weird. This isn't about... the wish thing... is it?" Katie says.

"No." I lie and push her out of my room, slamming the door as hard as I can.

It's not about _'the wish thing' _necessarily. It's about who I belong with. Where I belong. And it's not repeating fifteen years of my life again.

I don't care if I have to start all over from being a fetus. I need to know who I'm going to be with. And if were together, that's all that matters. Together forever, right?

I hear my parents arguing because of me. Shouting, screaming, and Katie trying to bud in. Then a door slams.

What seems like ten minutes afterwards, Katie comes in with a plate of food.

"Here, mac and cheese, green beans, and some chicken. Yum, right?" Katie says.

"Why were Mom and Dad arguing just a minute ago?" I ask.

"Three hours ago." Katie corrects me, and adds, "Kind of because of you. Mom wanted to send you away, Dad wanted to let you stay here. It got a little crazy."

"Why'd the door slam? Mom go in her room?" I ask.

"No."

"What, then?"

"Maya. Dad left."

I get up and go over to my photo album. I rip off all the pictures that have my dad in them and throw them away. I come across the family portrait.

"Maya. Don't do it. That's our family!" Katie shouts.

"What family? Were not a family."

"And who's fault is that?!"

I look at Katie and back at the picture.

I throw the picture against the wall and it shatters into tiny glass pieces. I carefully take the picture out of the frame, making sure I don't get cut. I grab my scissors.

"You know, what? You're right. We _are_ a family. I'm just _not apart _of it." I say as I cut myself out of the picture.

"Maya." Katie says. I pick up the other part of the picture and go to the fireplace.

"Maya, stop! No, don't!" Katie shouts, trying to pull me back. I push her off of me and toss the picture in the fireplace.

As it burns to ashes, I look at Katie. She looks back at me, blankly.

"I think Dad went to Grandma's. You're welcome to join him." she says, crossing her arms.

I find the scissors again and find her student council certificate that she kept even after she got kicked out. It's like her most prized possession.

"If you cut that up, I promise you, I will kill you!" Katie shouts.

"Fine. I won't cut it." I say and put the scissors down. Katie sees the smirk on my face.

I ball the certificate up and toss it in the fire.

It happens in a blink and Katie just glances at my room and runs in there.

She finds a picture of Cam and I.

_Childish, childish games._

"Wait. Wait a minute." I say and look at the picture.

"What? I was about to get well-deserved payback." Katie says.

"This picture is from the future. Eli took it of Cam and I. Then Cam died like a month later."

"What does that mean?" Katie asks.

"I don't know. I might be getting another chance. To start over." I say and look in the pink tin box that Katie got the picture from.

"I've never seen this box before."

I find the letter I wrote to Zig about Cam this one time after Cam was already deceased. I find my wedding pictures. I find Cam's jersey all balled up. I bring it tightly to chest, as if it's Cam I'm hugging. I'm really just hugging a shirt. But hypothetically, I'm hugging Cam. Which is something I haven't done in nearly two months.

I realize Katie left the room.

And I realize there are some things I need to take care of.

I go to Zig's place again and I plop on the couch when he lets me in.

"Where's the 'rents?" I ask.

"Mom, at her store. Dad, don't know where." Zig says.

"Oh, god, I feel so sick." I say.

"Oh my god. Oh, shit!"

"Oh, shit, I know what you're thinking. Were idiots. How could you be so careless?"

"Well, it sort of just happened!"

"I don't want be pregnant at 14. I didn't want to be pregnant at 21!"

"Don't panic. You took the pill, right?"

"Well, after my overdose issue, my mom locked up _all _the pills."

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill yourself. Then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You always do this. Blame everything on me. I'm not pregnant. That's impossible. Because if I have kids, I know who the dad will be. Cam. Not you. Because of crazy shit like this!" I shout and prepare to leave.

"Wait. About last night..." Zig begins.

"I don't care." I say and walk out.

"I had a good time!" Zig shouts.

I look back at him and walk to the steps.

"You had a good time? I sort of did." I lie. Not at all. I just had Cam visions.

"I've never met anyone like you. If you don't choose me, I just want you to know I choose you."

I nod.

"And your future with Cam is no brighter than your past with me."

He's trying to mesmerize me. So, I pick him. He knows Cam is all that's on my mind right now.

"I love you." Zig says.

I respond my puking on him.

"Um. I have to get back to you on that." I say and hop on my bike. I ride home, pretending everything that happened within the last 24 hours _never _happened.

When I tell Katie, she stops in her tracks as we sit impatiently in the bathroom. _With Tori._

"You know, if you're pregnant, at least it's like a souvenir from your relationship with Zig. You're choosing Cam right? I'm a total Camaya shipper." Katie says.

"You're a _what_?" I ask.

"Is it Zig's anyway? I'm not calling you a slut or anything, but is it?" Tori asks.

"Well, Cam and I.. might have.. it usually takes eight weeks for the symptoms to come. That's like two months. And it's been two months since we..." I begin and put the possible puzzle pieces together.

Katie walks over to the pregnancy test.

"It's done." she says.

"And?" Tori asks.

"We got our answer." Katie says. I fly up from my seat face to face to what can ruin my future or what can make my future. Even though since I'm starting all over again, I've technically already lived my future.

When I look at it, my feet wobble and I lose my balance.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun! So, what do you think? Reviews? And should I make a sequel and keep the mystery going just so you guys can hate me?**_

_**I mean, they did that with Pretty Little Liars. Four seasons, a billion veiwers, and still no idea who 'A' is. Magical.**_

_**So, in your review, if you review, put 'A' at the end of it if you think I should continue it all. Or put 'T' at the end of it if you think you will die if you have to wait to see who she picks.**_

_**I planned on wrapping this up in ten chaps, but if the majority puts 'T', I will make it about 20 chapter long.**_

_**Vote! I would set up a poll, but I tried and I really don't know how, so I gave up on that.**_

_**Oh, yeah, and I'm going on vacay today which is why I updated early but fear not: I'M BRINGING MY LAPTOP!**_

_**So, next update is hard to say, Maybe Thursday or Friday?**_


	9. Chapter 9: Cam & Clues

_**Hey, sorry I didn't update. Hotel didn't have very good WiFi. I know, "Excuses, excuses". I own very good excuses. Mainly because my excuses are always true.**_

_**But I do not own Degrassi, which is definitely true.**_

* * *

My head hit the floor hard, but I think it knocked a little reality into me.

That I choose Zig. I even texted him saying I did. Legit this time, no turning back. And to meet me at 6 at Little Miss Steaks.

I mean, let's look at it. It's been nearly three months. I still have no idea how Cam is.

Stable. Or. Mental.

Hopefully, he's stable, but thinking about it... he's probably not. He threw a glass at me last time I saw him!

The test didn't disappoint.

_Negative._

The last thing I needed was to be in the situation I'm in _and _be pregnant.

I quickly get up and rush out. I feel so sick, though. I rush outside and climb on my bike. I pedal and pedal. Not exactly sure of where I'm going, I make an abrupt stop.

A car quickly stops and a man in his mid 40s comes out and helps me up.

"Need a ride?" he asks.

"I know better than to get in the car with strangers." I snap... then look him up and down. "But, uh, thanks for the offer." I say and climb back on my bike. He gets a needle and makes the tire flat. Unless he's on drugs, I don't know exactly where he just pulled out a needle.

"Now you have no choice." he says, smirking.

"I can walk." I say back and start to run. He grabs me by my sleeve.

As I try to fight him off, he pushes me down on the ground roughly.

"Get in the car, you little bitch!"

He shoves me in his car.

He drove around for a little while and I see the mental hospital Cam is in.

"Stop here." I order.

The man grabs a strand of my blonde hair and whispers something.

"Don't tell anybody about this."

"But you didn't do anything to me. And you won't." I say as I try to get out. He locks the doors.

I can only rely on the window. I look at the window and look back at the man.

"Maya." someone says. I look at the window to see a smiling Cam.

"Cam? Is that you? Like... _you. _I sometimes have hallucinations about you." I ask, shocked and confused.

Cam touches my wrist.

"Yeah. Come on." he says. I look back at the man. He puts his finger to his mouth telling me not to say anything.

"No. Thank you for the ride. I appreciate it." I thank him.

He opens the door.

"_It was for Gina_." the man says as I get out. Before I can look back and respond, he's already driven off.

I hug Cam tightly. He takes me inside to his room.

"So. What brings you here?" Cam asks.

"I'm not really sure. How's life been? Last time I saw you... you sort of threw a glass at me." I say.

"Oh. The doctors said... I might be bipolar. I have to take medication. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I missed you. I thought it'd take three months. It's been, like, two."

"Well, that's even better, right?" Cam says and takes my hand. I missed the way he made me feel.

"Yeah. So, when do you get out of here?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. I have a few tests and then I pack up and leave."

"You wanna hang out some time?" I ask.

"The doctors said I shouldn't create any attaching relationships for three to six months."

"What do they know? Nothing obviously." I say. And then realize _what _I said. "Besides the fact that they fixed you." I add.

Cam smiles.

"I missed you, too."

"So. What about hockey?" I ask.

"I can't play for about two months. I won't play for about two years. It's on hiatus." Cam says.

"Cool. Well..." I begin and find a loss for words.

My phone beeps. It's 6 and time for my... date, or whatever you wish to call it, with Zig. I shrug.

I scoot closer to Cam. Squeezing his hand, I begin to cry.

"What's wrong?" Cam asks.

"You." I answer.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Everything is keeping us apart. We have every reason to be together... and no reason to be... like... _this_."

"Do you believe in fate?" Cam asks.

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe fate is keeping us apart. There's nothing you can do about fate."

"But then why did I get another chance?"

"What?"

That's when I have to explain _everything _to him. Things I've left out with Katie... Tori... Tristan... and even Zig.

Speaking of Zig, its 6: 12. I'm already late and already downtown. It'll take twenty minutes to get there, but walking would probably take forty. I'll just text him, telling him it's off.

I pull out my phone.

"Maya. I believe you." Cam says. I drop my phone and look up at him.

"I believe you. You did all that for me?" Cam repeats.

"I took away my life for you." I say.

Then I realize. Cam took away his life for me. He didn't hate me. _He loved me. _It wasn't even his fault. It was his stupid disorder. Or maybe I'm all wrong.

It was fate. Fate's like mother nature. Twists and turns. Unexpected things.

Speaking of unexpected things...

There's a knock on the door. Cam gets up to get it. Of all people that can walk in... Miss Canada, the First Lady, Neil Armstrong... hell, Rihanna. Bigfoot, maybe?

Gina walks in.

"Hi, Campbell. This your girlfriend?" she asks.

"You've met me. And no, I'm not." I answer.

"This is Lina. She comes to check on me a lot."

"Lina? Lina?! Seriously?! A word, please." I shout. "_Lina_." I add.

I yank her arm and drag her in the bathroom.

"Hey. Your welcome." Gina says.

"Your welcome? No. I hate you."

"Cam is stable. I can make him stab himself in a split second. Or even you."

"I don't care. I miss my life. I miss my kids."

"_You _make the wish... _you _pay the price. Besides, he's stable. He's yours. I thought this was what you wanted. I did this for you." Gina says.

"Did what? Ruined my life?"

"You wished it!"

"Quiet."

"You already told Cam. No harm, no foul."

"Can you at least help me?"

"How? No taking back wishes."

"I know. But... I can start over. You can erase all three wishes and I make new ones. Right?"

"No. Where'd you get that idea from?"

"In a book. _Genies For Dummies_."

"Ha. I'm not a genie. I'm a sorceress. I will never give you your wishes back. I thought about it... but this visit told me something." Gina says and walks out, slamming the door.

I rush out to find her, but she's not even in the room anymore.

I plop on Cam's bed and yawn, realizing my lack of sleep. He tucks me in with his cover, and climbs in bed, too. I take his hand and come closer. He puts his arms around me, cradling me almost. I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

_'There's no safer place than right here with me.'_

* * *

I wake up after a couple hours and forget the world. I forget everything. I feel stupid for thinking that Zig was "the one" and I feel stupid for ever having second thoughts.

Cam's also asleep, when I reach down and grab my phone, I see that Zig texted me.

_'Where r u?'_

I take a risk and respond, _'With Cam'. _

"Cam. Cam!" I whisper-shout and shake him a little.

He suddenly wakes up.

"Yeah?"

I take his hand and squeeze it. He looks confused.

Our lips press against each others. The kiss is sweet and passionate. And this is my way of telling fate that I'm going to be with the person I love. Whatever it throws at me next... then so be it.

* * *

_Fate is like a candle  
More than you can handle  
Blow out the light  
And you just might_

_Face the dark  
Light a spark  
Whether a flicker or a flame  
Each speck will not be the same_

_Try to get loose  
And even go against it  
You'll find yourself representing it  
And winning it_

_Do you believe in fate?  
Do you believe in hate?  
In the end, you'll have to go your own way._

* * *

And the way I go doesn't matter. North, East, West, or South.

As long as I'm with...

* * *

_**Cliffie hanger! I don't own that poem, I... okay, I do.. you like it? It came out of nowhere. Bad? Corny? But aside from the poem, I hope you like the chapter. I don't own that quote. It's said a lot. I really don't know who owns it.**_

_**I decided to increase the story, at least to 20 chapters. Reviews? **_

_**Next Update: Well, knowing me, at least on Monday.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting

_**Hey, I meant to update Sunday, but that didn't get to happen. I decided that this story will end soon. You all are practically dying to see what happens. And what's been happening on Degrassi? I don't have that channel anymore!**_

_**Recap: **__Maya was still as curious as ever and got a lot of clues. And Cam is stable now? She has every reason to choose him, right? Right...?_

_The chapter ended in her POV with her saying, _

_"As long as I'm with..."_

* * *

Cam.

I have to be with Cam. Something isn't right. Nothing has ever been right.

But if I got the chance to go back to him that means I was destined to be with him all along.

The sound of a zipper awakens me. Cam's packing. Leaving for home. Wherever his home may be. Here, I guess.

"Hey." I greet.

Cam doesn't respond. He just keeps on packing clothes.

I get up.

I frown and fiddle with my thumbs. I'm getting that unappreciated feeling again.

"Where... are you staying?" I ask.

"Home." he says.

"What?"

"I'm going back home. My mom says that's the safest place for me. With her and my dad and my brothers. A happy family."

"I remember my family being happy." I think out loud.

"You, Katie, and your parents?"

"No. Jaxon, Kat, Zig, and... Maya. The happy family." I think out loud again.

"You and Zig are together?" Cam asks, a little disappointed.

I hesitate to answer. "Not anymore. Because I'm such a stupid girl."

"You're not stupid. Sometimes you don't think the way you should. When you need to make a decision, you choose the wrong one. Then you realize it's the right one. And maybe it is."

"That's the wisest thing anyone's ever told me." I compliment his wisdom.

"Well, I did see a therapist _and_ a psychiatrist for three months." Cam says.

I laugh and start to help him pack.

Eventually, everything's packed.

"You're leaving today?" I ask. Cam nods.

"Well, that's nice. You get to see your family and you can have a fresh, fresh start." I have no idea what I'm saying. Fresh start?

I feel like the biggest idiot sometimes. Then again, can you blame me? If you thought about someone everyday of your life, wouldn't you take the chance to save them even if all your dreams already came true? Exactly. NO. Ugh, that's a Dora question.

Cam's saying something, but I'm not listening because all I can think about is the huge mistake I made.

A huge, huge mistake.

* * *

The time came when he had to go to the airport. I, personally, didn't stop him. Cam belonged in the safest environment possible, with his family. Not with me.

Even though I pretty much did all that for nothing- the wish, the mental hospital- Cam's leaving me for his family. Which, since it's his family, I'm fine with.

He drags his suitcases away. I almost run to stop him, but I stay, my feet glued to the floor. It smells like paste and fuel and coffee. I see the desk lady (I really need to figure out the proper name for the desk ladies). It looks a lot like Gina.

I rush over to her.

"Hey, Maya." she says. _Gina_.

"Gina, you have to help me. Cam is leaving. My love is staring at the door."

"Your love... is staring at the future." Gina corrects me.

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"He's not going to wait for you like Zig did."

"I don't want him to wait for me." I find myself saying.

"Look, Maya. I can help you. Just make your decision... and all this is over. Wake up." Gina says.

"Well, this is a freaking nightmare!"

"Lower your voice. I'm not afraid to call security."

"Just please help me. I've done everything I can."

"No, Maya. You haven't. You've been listening to your brain."

"Yeah, so?"

"Stop. This isn't a test. You're listening to your brain telling you the logical stuff. But you're not listening to your heart telling you the true, deep stuff. Stay true to your heart. You'll find yourself making the right decision. Oh, yeah, I'm a Zaya shipper." Gina says.

I nod at what she says.

_I've written a thousand words, I know  
'Sorry, I love you and please don't goes'  
I've waited so long, I'm sure it shows  
I've written a thousand words, I know_

I'm wasting away, a little more everyday  
Wait for me,  
When I ask you to stay, are you gonna go on your way?  
Wait for me,

I've sold a million lies you spoke  
Over and over, till we broke  
I know that it means everything  
to you, but do you really think  
this time apart will mend and help us grow?  
I've told a million lies I know

I'm wasting a way, a little more everyday  
Wait for me.  
When I ask you to stay, are you gonna go on your way  
Wait for me.

I'm wasting away, a little more everyday  
Wait for me...  
We're wasting away, a little more everyday  
Wait for me  
When I ask you to stay, are you gonna go on your way?  
Wait for me

_My love, don't tell me that's it over  
My love, can't take it anymore  
My love is staring at the future  
My love is staring at the door  
_

_Don't wait for me_

"Me too." I respond to Gina.

I've made my decision.

* * *

**If you figured it out.. good for you. If you didn't... good for me. Suspense! Next chapter is last chapter by the way. It'll be long and real good, so get comfy. Next update: Five days to torture you! Mwah ha ha ha!**

**No, next update is whenever I feel like updating. Maybe Monday. Bye kiddos. I need to finish watching Storage Wars!**

**:)**

P.S. Sorry for all these songs/poems I'm adding in. It's how I express myself. Not music, but writing stuff that rhymes. I just hope it's not cheesy. Oh, and by the way, that song is by Shane Harper and Bridget Mendler!

P.P.S. I read it and it seemed pretty short. Either it is or I'm a fast reader.

Super sorry if it is short. Better short than not updated, right?


	11. Chapter 11: Clarity

_**Hey. Last chapter. Get your tissues. Get comfortable. This will be a tearjerker. When you think she's gonna choose Cam, she chooses Zig. Then when you think she's gonna choose Zig, choose Cam. Eh, just read it.**_

I walked away from Gina and ran to Zig's place. He answered and I just jumped in his arms.

"What?"

"I choose you." I tell him.

"What?" he repeats.

"I... had my children with you. I married you. Now, I remember why. And I want to be with you. Not Cam." I say to him.

"Maya."

"No, just follow me." I say and drag him to where I think Gina might be. The airport, still.

"Yes, Maya. Oh, you chose Zig. Ready to go back?" Gina asks.

Zig pulls away.

"Maya, if you let me finish... you choose me. But I don't choose you." Zig says. A tear runs down my face as Zig tells me the ugly truth.

"Okay." I say.

"But... I'm really sorry." he says as he walks off.

"Gina. I have one last request. Can I see my kids?" I ask. Gina smiles. Two kids come running down in the airport and hug me. I see none other than Kat and Jaxon.

She squeezes them both tightly.

"I missed you." I whisper.

They're all I really need. Forget Cam and forget Zig.

"I want to go back. Single." I tell Gina.

"I don't think you do." Gina says and points to Cam, who's _not _on a plane.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is a tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

If our love is a tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is a tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is a tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

The only tragedy in my life is Cam. Like I said, he's bittersweet to me. I want him out of my life, but I can't lose him.

Cam ran over to me and I jumped in _his _arms because those are the arms I belong in. I kiss him, a kiss that has technically been waiting for fifteen years.

Gina interrupts our make-out session when she clears her throat and points to the kids. I hug them and smile.

"I haven't smiled this big since... ever." I say.

"Ready to go back now?" Gina asks.

"Yeah, mommy, let's go home." Kat whines.

I smile at Kat's voice which I haven't heard in way to long.

"Okay, so your first wish is to go back. Second wish?" Gina asks.

"I don't need another wish. As long as the first one comes true, then that's when I definitely wouldn't change a thing." I say.

Jaxon and Cam are talking about hockey. Ugh, I knew from the get-go Cam was the one. I screwed everything up and I can't believe it's getting fixed.

"Okay, then.." Gina begins.

"Wait, there's still one more thing I need to fix." I say and run off.

When I get to my destination, I knock on the door hard.

I see her and I hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"I'm sorry, too." she says.

Katie? Tori?

Of course, it's Katie. She's my sister.

Then I decide to go to Tori's.

She answers the door and shuts it. Walking outside with me, she asks, "What's up, hitchhiker?"

"I'm sorry. I forgive you. Let's just make amends. I can't stay away from our friendship."

"Of course you can't. But save your apology. Because I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. Now, with that said, I'm sorry."

I hug Tori.

"I need a ride to the airport. I'd run, but I've ran enough for today."

"My dad can drive us. You know what? I'll drive." Tori says and we get in her Mom's _Jaguar_.

When were at the airport, I see the kids eating popsicles and blue stains on their faces. I sit with them. Cam sits next to me. Gina comes over.

"Ready yet?" Gina asks.

"Yes, but don't change this. Just make all of us niners... twenty-eight again." I tell her.

"That can be done." Gina says and within a flash, I feel taller.

"This is how it should be." I say. I look around and don't see Gina.

Good work, though.

_One Year Later..._

I cradled my newest child in my hands. I'm surprised even after everything, I had _another _kid.

She looked like me.. and like Cam.

I knew that nothing could ruin this family.

We named her Camaya, because Cam and Maya... Camaya.

That night when the kids were asleep, I went over to Cam.

"Follow me." I whisper. He does. We lock the door so the kids are safe. I take him back to where it all began... _the greenhouse_.

"Remember?" I ask.

"I'm surprised you did."

I smile and kiss him.

_The greenhouse it where it began._

_The greenhouse is where it continues._

_**You like? Maybe I exaggerated about tearjerking, but it is definitely moving to me. If you are PMSing, then it might be a tearjerker.**_

_**I really want some feedback. Did I end to quickly? Did I end it just right?**_

_**Anyways, I'm OBVIOUSLY not making a sequel, but I am working on other projects. One for Austin & Ally and one for My Babysitters A Vampire. Possibly one for The Fosters.**_

_**I don't mind taking requests for another Degrassi story, but right now, I have no other ideas for Degrassi.**_

_**Oh, yeah, and that song is 'Clarity' by Zedd. It's really, really good, you should listen to it if you haven't heard it yet.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget, thanks, peoplez!**_

_**Oh, and ANOTHER thing I almost forgot!**_

_**I'm just me2: Thanks**_

_**Rojjy: ? And thanks. And is it that surprising? But then again Maya is on and off a lot in this.**_

_**fiftyshadesofkay: I did! Hahahaha!**_

_**Jenna (Guest): Thank you.**_

_**Onedirection2013: Thank you, but there won't be more now. Last chap. :'(**_

_**Amelia Wilde: Maya is full of antics, isn't she? Thank you the most, because you give me some BIG feedback that I really appreciate.**_

_**MOYNKI1599: I intended for it to be a Camaya story, with a side of Zaya, but I guess it ended up being a CaZaya story.**_

_**Sorry if I didn't get to you others.**_

_**Note: Thank you once again. You guys are da bestest! LOL. And Camaya, I have no idea why I had them name her that. They weren't going to have another kid at first. And Maya was originally supposed to be dreaming, but I was like "Oh, I can't do that to my poor story followers, favoriters, and reviewers, and readers". So I didn't. Thank you so much, though! And if you watch Austin & Ally or My Babysitters a Vampire, look at my profile to see if you like the story summary and would be interested in reading it. It might be a while until it's out. I'm going to write it all and then post the chapters.**_

_**But enough chit chat from me. Bye bye Fanfiction. Well, Degrassi fanfiction.**_

_**Dun dun dun dun dun dun. Okay, I'm stupid, IK, but bye! I love you, my precious readers!**_

_**BTW, I didn't look over this story so sorry if there are any mistakes. I just didn't feel like editing!**_


End file.
